Velma Gets Freddy
by Techtron
Summary: While investigating a "haunted' hotel, Velma gets separated and comes across a Book of Spells. Not one who beilives in magic, she casts a love spell with surprising results. Frelma, Shaphne.


Paste your document

Velma Gets Freddy

The gang from Mystery Inc. was working on another mystery. This time it was a case of a haunted hotel. They had split up the usual way, Fred, Daphne and Velma went one way while Shaggy and Scooby went another.

Velma had gotten separated from Fred and Daphne, but figured she'd keep looking for clues while working her way back. It was while she was looking for clues she came upon a small room. Looking inside she saw a table with a big book on it, and a chair was at the table. Curious about this she went in. She sat down in the chair and looked at the title of the book. "Book of Spells" She felt compelled to open the book, so she did. The pages flipped by themselves for a few seconds then stopped. She looked at the top of the page the book had sopped at. "Love Spells. Fill in the appropriate names in the appropriate spaces and you'll get the guy you want. Even if he already likes another girl." Just for fun Velma decided to do it.

"No longer will Freddy Jones of our group Mystery Inc. so fond of Daphne Blake be

But instead have him lavish his love and affection on Velma Dinkley, that's me

He in live with me

And I in love with he

And forever in love with each other will we always be.'

Part 2 of the spell

"And when Norville 'Shaggy' Roberts and Daphne Blake see

That Freddy loves me, and I love he

Forever in love with each other will _they_ always be."

She carefully closed the book. "Like a couple of silly rhymes are going to change how Freddy and Daphne fell about each other. Oh well back to looking for clues."

Freddy was alone with Daphne and was about to tell her how her really felt about her when the spell hit him. "What was I thinking?" He asked himself "Daphne's not the one for me, Velma is. I have to let her know somehow." He looked around and saw some hotel stationary and a pen by it. He slowly made his way towards it so as not to make Daphne think he'd found a clue. Once there he wrote "Velma my love. I have to meet you alone to tell you how I really feel about you. Meet me in room-" the number 511 came to mind- "511 at midnight. And when you come use the knock 'shave and a haircut' on the door so I'll know it's really you. Please do not fail to show.

Love,

Freddie"

After writing the note he quietly tore out the page, then folded it and put it in his pocket.

It turned out the "ghost" was a competitor who was hoping that by scaring the guests away he could not only improve business at his hotel, but get the other one cheap.

"And I could have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids." He said before he was hauled off.

As a reward for solving the mystery the gang was given the night's stay for free, and since there were plenty of rooms available they could each get their own individual room.

Freddie was thrilled to hear this since it meant he wouldn't have to sneak out past Shaggy and Scooby. As they were all saying goodnight Freddie gave Velma a small bumping into, giving her the note.

After waiting in his room for a while, he decided it was safe to come out. Before he did he wrote two notes to slip under the doors of Daphne's room and Shaggy's room saying to meet him and Velma in room 511 in the morning. He left his room, slipped the notes under the doors, and then took the steps to front lobby.

"Can I help you sir?" Said the man at the desk.

"Yes I'd like a key to room 511."  
"Here you are sir," said the man sliding him the key.

"Will there be any charge for this room?"  
"No sir, no charge."

"Thanks.'

"You're welcome sir. Don't worry, she'll show."

"How did you know what I had in mind?"  
"That room is the rendezvous room. That's the only thing it's used for. Like I said she'll show. She _always _shows. It'll work out."

"Thanks"

Freddy took the key then went back up the steps to the fifth floor. He found 511, opened it, then went inside to wait.

Alone in her room, Velma took out the note to read it. She couldn't believe her eyes, so she examined the note carefully. "It looks like Freddy's writing, and Freddy gave it to me, so I guess it is from him. I'll go to room 511 just to see what he wants." At a few minutes until midnight she left her room, then took the elevator to the fifth floor. She arrived at the room just before midnight. Looking at her watch she knocked "Shave and a haircut- two bits." right at midnight. Upon hearing the knock Freddie jumped up out of his chair and opened the door. He pulled Velma in, shut the door then sat her down.

"Velma! You came! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I got your note Freddie. What's this all about?"

"Like I said in the note, I love you Velma. I also want to be your lover, I want you for my lover, I want to make love to you."

"Saying it is one thing Freddie, proving it is another. Now-" before she could say anything else she felt his lips against hers.

"How's that for proof?"  
"That's - that's a- a good- good start -Freddie" she said, trying to retain her composure. "But we both know it takes more than just one clue, or one piece of evidence to prove something."

"Okay," he said. He kissed her again, this time he put his hands up her sweater undoing her bra, then he put his hands up her skirt pulling down her panties. "How's that for proof?"

"Feeling frisky Freddie?"

"Yeah and you're the reason."  
She put his arms around his neck. "Then let's do something about it." She said in a breathy voice,

Freddy smiled as he kissed her again, undressing her some more. They undressed each other between kisses, and after they were totally undressed, he reached down, picked her up, then carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and was bout to get on top of her when she put her arms up.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Before we go any further I have to know- are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in all my life."  
She wrapped her arms around him. "In that case my love; let's make love 'til the wee hours of the morning."

Freddy smiled as he lay on top of her.

As they made love he saw this somewhat shy, bookworm of a girl come to life. After they were done they fell asleep in each others' arms. Velma woke up before he did. Looking at him she thought to herself 'Jinkies, there must be something to magic. How else to explain what just happened?'

As she was looking at him, he opened his eyes. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"Did I please you?"

"Yes Freddie, you did. Did I please you?"  
"You could never displease me."  
"What are we going to tell Daphne and Shaggy?"

"The truth. We love each other, and we made love. If that hurts them I'm sorry, but they have to know the truth."

"I guess we should be out of bed by the time they get here."

"Let's not get fully dressed, just put on some robes."

Daphne and Shaggy had gotten up and found the notes under their doors.

"Like what's this all about Daphne?"  
"I don't know Shaggy. Let's go to room 511 and find out."

They went to the room and knocked on the door. "Freddie, Velma, you guys in there?" asked Daphne as she knocked on the door.

"Yes we're here." he answered as he opened the door.

Seeing them in their robes, and the hastily made bed, Daphne figured out what had happened. "What's going on here Freddie?"

"Well Daphne, it's just that Velma and I-"

"Well Freddie and me. Well-"

'"We're in love." They said together looking at each other.

For a moment Daphne looked hurt and angry, then she calmed down. 'Hey that's great you guys." She took Shaggy's hand. "Come on Shaggy and Scooby. Let's leave these two love birds alone" They left to go to her room.

Upon arriving she told Scooby to wait outside for them

"Roray Raphne.", said Scooby.

She gave him a box of Scooby Snax to make sure he stayed. She took Shaggy in to the room, locking it behind them. She took her hair band then sat on the bed. "I would never have guessed Freddie and Velma being in love with each other." She told Shaggy as she sat on the bed, taking off her shoes.

"Like me neither Daphne." replied Shaggy taking off his shoes and socks.

Daphne stood up to take off her leggings. "But seeing them together I could tell how much in love with each other they really are."

"Me too Daphne." Shaggy replied as he took off his pants.

She turned around. "Shaggy be a dear and unzip my dress for me."  
"Sure Daphne."

She slid her dress down, as Shaggy took off his shirt.

"It also made me realize I love someone else." She said undoing her bra, then taking off her panties.

"And who might that be?" asked Shaggy as he finished undressing.

"You, silly boy"

With an impish grin on his face Shaggy asked "Me? Like, are you sure Daphne?"

"Yes you." she said, lying on top of him. "Now shut up, kiss me, and love me."

After Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby left Fred and Velma alone Freddie commented "Well that went better than I thought it would. I thought she'd be hurt and angry, instead she was very calm."

"I knew she'd be calm." said Velma.

"How did you know?"  
"Because I'm smart."

"And sexy."

"Want to?"

"Yes."

They quickly disrobed, then went back into bed.

As they were making love Velma thought to herself, 'Now I _know_ there's something to magic. There's no other way to explain what just happened. Freddie and I love each other, Daphne and Shaggy love each other, and that's how it is from now on."

THE END


End file.
